The Pilot and the Sailor
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Collection of one-shots featuring the sailor Donald Duck and the Pilot Launchpad McQuack and with some other characters we know in love also. Please enjoy the stories for these prompts. :) Donald x Launchpad. Don't own the image, it belong to mikidonagu on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**As said in the summary this story will be a series of one shots revolving around Donald and Launchpad but other characters will appear also. I will update as much as possible. And I am open to request. If I already plan to write a main story for Donald and launchpad, I will note it somewhere in the chapter if I don't and you would like to see a main story of Donald and Launchpad.**

 **Requests are welcomed for any prompts! Either review or pm me with a Donpad oneshot you'd like I'll add it to the story. I will try to fill the request.**

 **I do not own Ducktales characters, they're belong to Disney. Also I want to say grammar is not my strong point so sorry in advance, hope you enjoy.**

Once Upon a Time, there was a duck.

A duck who's a uncle of the boys who's a triplets. Their mother was mysterious disappeared unknown. So a duck raise them as his own. He work so hard to support them and earn money.

But a duck have anger and temperance issues but he sometime learn to control it. He use to have a girlfriend name Daisy Duck but their relationship didn't work out because Daisy was cheated on him with his cousin Gladstone. A duck realize that he will never find love in his life so he became grumpy.

But when the boys are ten, they are brought to their Great-Uncle Scrooge. The boys alway appreciate their Great-Uncle Scrooge but not their uncle who raise them. The Duck believes that the boys will never show him any love to him. He sometime lock himself up in the boathouse. Thinking that nobody will never love him.

But all would change when one day, a duck met the Pilot name Launchpad Mcquack. Launchpad and the duck became friend, they hang out, talk, text, go on a adventure and more. Launchpad have suddenly change him from who he was before back then. The duck seem that his friend do care for him no matter what.

But the duck suddenly have feeling for him but the duck can't be in love with him, he's the man, man love girl, not man. That what he though, but the duck soon realize that love isn't about gender. It was in the person heart.

So one day the duck confront Launchpad and told him about his feeling. Surprisingly, Launchpad also have feeling for him. So then, the duck have his first kiss from Launchpad, he is not the most unluckiest duck in the world. But he's sure is the world most greatest duck in the world.

The duck family knew about their relationship and they support their relationship. The boys was glad to see that their uncle was now happy and found love.

Oh! You think this is a end of the story didn't you? But don't worry, there is no just thing of happy ending, why you may ask? Because their story, wasn't over, their story, was just a beginning…

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, remember, if you have an request for any prompts! Either review or pm me with a Donpad oneshot you'd like I'll add it to the story. I would love to hear your request.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Donald accepted Launchpad's to be his boyfriend, he had jumped into it with the same kind of carefree enthusiasm that had defined their entire courtship. But today he was nervous. Launchpad was taking Donald to visit his family. They were the Flying McQuacks, a famous family of stunt pilots that Donald twin sister Della had admired since she was a teenager, so he was twice as eager to impress his future in-laws. Launchpad kept reassuring him that he didn't need to worry and only had to be himself.

The McQuacks lived in the countryside beyond Duckburg. Their house was a farmhouse and they had a barn and a grain silo, but they weren't farmers. They were pilots and they used their property for fixing and flying planes. Donald couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all the old vintage models in various stages of being restored.

Launchpad introduced him to his parents Ripcord and Birdy and his younger sister, Loopy. They were all excited to meet Donald Duck, the nephew of the riches duck of the world, Scrooge McDuck, and dinner was already waiting on the table when they arrived.

During dinner Ripcord and Birdy told stories about Launchpad's childhood, and Loopy chimed in whenever possible to add humorous details they'd forgotten. Then Birdy got the baby photo album of Launchpad and was showing Donald pictures of a smaller, scrawnier Launchpad crashing one plane after another. Even though Launchpad was easily and really embarrassed by these stories and pictures being shared with his sailor boyfriend, it was obvious to Donald that they loved him and were proud of him.

Then the time came to discuss sleeping arrangements. "We cleaned up your old room for ya, son," Ripcord said. "There's enough room for both of you in there."

"Both of us?" Launchpad echoed as he look at his dad.

"Yes, you and Donald!" Birdy said. "Since you boys are officially the couple, the two of you should be together."

"But no funny business," Ripcord added sternly. "The walls in this old house are thin and old."

"They really are," Loopy confirmed. "And my room's right next door. So if you boys make any sound I'll be the first to hear it."

Then she winked slyly at Launchpad, whose cheeks flushed for the twentieth time that night. This time Donald's did, too.

 **This chapter is kinda very short, sorry about that I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your , please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Donald and Launchpad were watching tv together, the boys were spending the night at Scrooge McDuck Manor. And they have all the boathouse to themselves. Donald have offered Launchpad to live with him since there another room which is only use for the guest room but since Launchpad agree to move in with Donald, he officially move in Donald boathouse.

Donald and Launchpad were watching the tv show call "Darkwing Duck" which is Launchpad favorite show, Launchpad head was resting on Donald lap as they watch the tv show while Donald hand was brushing his hair. And that where Launchpad pop up the question.

"I want a baby."

Donald look at him surprise. "W-What?" He gasp as he blush. "I want a baby with you Donald!" Launchpad said as Donald give him a look and they would as least discuss about this. "Um.. don't you think that we should discuss having kid? I mean, having kid is a huge responsibility. And plus, we're not even married, we have been dated since three months ago! Don't you think that it early to have kid? How would our family react of having kid together?" Donald ask as Launchpad got up and look at him.

"Well, I alway wanted to have kid, another version of you or me running around of the boathouse. We will be a best dads ever. And beside, I'm sure that our family will understand." He said with a smile on his face and Donald began to think, having kid who's another version of him or launchpad. He think as he has terrifying visions of baby pilots flying around in the boathouse in tiny airplanes. He shook his terrifying visions away as he look at Launchpad and said. "Well, lucky for you I am transgender and I could or could not get pregnant but I don't see why not!" He give him a smile as he nodded his head only a fraction of an inch, but it didn't matter. He could very well have not moved it at all, for Launchpad's lips crashed against hims the moment the words left his mouth.

"I love you so much."

Donald didn't reply. It was if he no longer had a usable voice; Launchpad had taken it away.

he kissed the guy like he had never kissed anyone before, not even Daisy Duck. With her, it had been chaste kisses in between peck, kisses that lasted only a few small seconds.

With Launchpad, it was so much more. The kisses were needy, full of desire. His tongue entered his mouth hesitantly; he was still unsure if Launchpad wanted to do this right now.

He knew he wanted Launchpad — that much had been clear for a long time — but he wasn't sure that it was all worth it.

They had become friends, later, became couple.

But then, he had never had this before either. Never had Donald felt so much desire for one person, had such a painful /need/ for someone.

And God, did he need Launchpad.

"Launchpad," Donald said, his words coming out breathless.

"Donald," the Pilot replied.

"I need —"

"I know."

And he did.

Though their lips never parted, they managed to get upstairs and into Donald's bedroom where they began to make baby.

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your , please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time here in Duckburg, in the top hill, stood of McDuck Manor. Inside, everyone was fussing, they are all excited. That Donald Duck was going out with Launchpad Mcquack for their first ever official date. The boys couldn't be more happier. Their uncle is going to his date with Launchpad.

Today, Donald and Launchpad are getting ready for his date as the boys are in his room to help him getting ready for his date. Launchpad made a perfect plan so his boyfriend will have a perfect time.

In his room, Donald was getting ready, his boys was helping him get ready. But they are arguing of which outfit their uncle would wear.

"No Huey! We are not dressing our uncle like some teacher!"

"But he look so good!"

"I think he look awesome in this outfit, I got from hot topic!"

"Absolutely not! I don't want our uncle to look like a street gangster or a emo Louie!"

The boys can't decide of what outfit their uncle would wear. They have different options and style of clothing. They didn't have exact agreement of those cloth that Donald have own in his closet.

"Well, Launchpad is going to take him somewhere that fancy like some restaurant, and Unca Donald need to be look nice and fancy since he IS a nephew of Scrooge McDuck for duck stake!"

"Huey! Language." The tripet turn their head to the bathroom.

In the living room, Launchpad was sitting right across of Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck of the world. He was so nervous, but he wasn't nervous of his date. He was so nervous being alone with Mr. McDuck. Both of them never speak any words, Launchpad try to put up a warm smile to him or telling him some joke to light up the mood. He felt sweat on his forehead going down. He wore a white slim fit non-iron, grey vest with black buttons, black bow tie, red sash around his waist, a black tuxedo jacket, and a red blossom flowers that was pinned on his left chest.

"So……" Launchpad began to say, thinking that they have been silent enough. "Lovely night we're having." He chuckle. "Indeed." Scrooge glare at him as Launchpad try to not look at him. The way he glare, it look like some overprotective father meeting his daughter boyfriend for the first time. But except that his man was not his father. Instead that he was his uncle. Scrooge McDuck, aka, the richest duck in the world. He have know Mr. McDuck since he was twenty years old.

"Unca Scrooge, stop glaring that him you are making him more nervous." They both turn their head face the living room entrance. Donald walk in, wearing a cream shirt with army green tie and a navy blue tuxedo suit. "Well… um, what did you think? This is the only one I wore since my job interview with Glomgold."

Launchpad walk over to Donald. "You look handsome LP." Donald smile. "Thank you. You look handsomer! I mean not fuller you don't look fuller, but, m-more handsome." Launchpad ramble. Letting out a small giggle, Donald smile. "Thank you, are you ready?" Launchpad begins so gentlemen, Donald took his arms and walk forward the door as Duckworth open it for them. As they walk out, they can heard McDuck telling them they must be home before eleven.

"So, what's the plan? Our attire is more formal than our usual dates, and our usual is what you're most comfortable with," Donald asked, letting Launchpad open a door for him onto the car like a gentleman.

"Uh, I just thought that we could try something different," the Pilot answered unsurely.

"Uh-huh…" Donald replied, seeing right through the excuse and gave him an amused look that said 'I will ask again, but I'll let it go for now'. Launchpad smiled and shook his head. With his date secured at his side, the Pilot took off on his car.

They drive through the city of Duckburg and chat. They have finally reach their destination, Launchpad had parked the car at the park lot of a restaurant. They both got off the car and walk together while holding their hands. It wasn't anything really fancy or a fast-food restaurant. It looked good, and the food smelled good. Launchpad and Donald walked in and was escorted to their seat, a booth seat, where they sat side by side.They got a few stares as they walk by, but nothing too harmful.

The waiter gave them the menus. "I'll be back in a few to get your order. Can I get you anything to drink with? Water? Coffee? Coke? Some wine?"

"Yeah, I will have wine please?" Donald smile at the waiter. "And I will have wine too." Launchpad said as the waitress write it down on the note.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your drinks."

"Thanks you." Launchpad smile. The waiter smile as he walked off. And then, Launchpad had his arm stretched out behind Donald on the top of seat, allowing the smaller duck to snuggle right into his side. The two were having a good conversation. They laughed, poked fun, and exchange quick and small kisses. They were completely comfortable with each other.

They then look at the menu together, and search more foods on the menu. With that, the waiter came back to the table. "Alright, what can I get for you two?"

Donald was the first to speak up. "I'll take a Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard and a cup of chicory coffee, and also chicken noodle soup."

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a Morro Bay Sole, and also some coffee." Launchpad said.

"Alright." The waiter said. "Be out in a few." Launchpad watched him or a moment before turning his attention back to his date, frowning a bit. "Is there something wrong, Donald?"

He must have been drumming his fingers against the table with a bit more force than he thought he was, pausing before he shook his head. "No. No, there's nothing wrong."

"Then why do you look like you want to bolt?"

He had him there. Donald inhaled sharply before exhaling it out, shoulders sagging and returning his gaze to the menu. "I'm probably just paranoid." He scoffed, mostly at himself. "Like Daisy would ever be in a restaurant like this. She rather go to the expensive restaurants in town."

Launchpad frowned, tilting his head. "What makes you think that was her name down there?" He gestured around them, more to the outside world than anything. "There's probably a billion men in the township of Duckburg alone, the chances of us running into her here are slim to none." Reaching across, he took hold of Donald's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Besides, even if it is her…"

"…We can leave," the Pilot responded, returning the squeeze and giving him a grateful smile, ducking his head. "Thanks."

When their food came out, the atmosphere didn't changed as they ate with good manners. One or the other would toss a little piece of something on their plate at the other when teased. They engaged in small talk, chatting about Darkwing Duck(Donald is cool with that) and many more, and Donald began relaxing the more time went on. Launchpad said something that made Donald blush and kissed his beak, resulting in Donald nuzzling into his side as if to hide his red face. None of the other people even glanced their way, too engrossed in their own conversations to bother them, and as he sipped his wine, he started feeling better about himself.

They then ordered dessert, which Launchpad insisted on paying on the dinner and the food itself. Launchpad ordered a ice cream sundae. Donald ordered a vanilla cake that came with a scoop of whips cream and a strawberry on top.

They happily dug into their dessert. Launchpad made a comment to Donald with a smirk clear on his face, making him blush again. They were really enjoying themselves.

Too bad that wasn't going to last.

The moment he heard her voice, Donald's spine tingled cold, fingers breaking the food in his fork as his shoulders hunched, head lowering. Daisy was the one person he hadn't seen since their breakup. A nudge under the table made him look at Launchpad, the Pilot giving him a small, comforting smile and a tilt of his head, gesturing to the door. He nodded, and Launchpad pulled his wallet out from his jacket to place necessary bills on the table, the two of them getting up to leave.

"…Donald?"

The normally catty voice of his ex made him cringe, turning his head to look at her. She was with that duck she came to the restaurant with his cousin Gladstone in an attempt to make him jealous. The noises of tinkering cutlery in the restaurant quieted, people obviously listening in, wanting to see what was going on but without causing a disturbance to it. Donald turned, fingers subconsciously reaching to grasp Launchpad's hand as he looked at Daisy, who looked back, appearing to be just as unsure as he was.

"Uh…Daisy, I…"

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry." She closed the distance between them, Launchpad looking like he was ready to step between them if need be so he then stood there if Donald need someone to comfort him. "Gladstone made me realise I demanded, and being selfish and harsh too much of you, and I pushed you away when I didn't get everything I wanted. You were right when you called me a gold digger and accused me of coming back to you for your money and because you're relative to Scrooge McDuck. It's not much but…I wanted to apologise for everything. Will you forgive me?

Donald frowned a little, looking at the dashing duck near her who inclined his head to him in a nod. He raised his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, squeezing Launchpad's in his other for comfort and feeling a squeeze back. "I have to think about it," he said at last, not looking at Daisy. "This decision is going to hurt me a lot more than you hurt me since we broke up. But I need sometimes to think about this later. I will text you when I accept your apology. But please give me some times to think. But right now, me and my date need to continue our date."

Daisy nodded as she walk back to her seat with Gladstone as the duck and the Pilot head their way to the exited and walk toward their car. They then drove away and Launchpad and Donald were heading their way to one of Duckburg parks. Launchpad park his car on the side of the street walk. Launchpad held out his arm to Donald. Taking it, they walked into the park.

"Well, that went better than expected," Launchpad said, breaking the silence as they got further up the park. No body was in the park that night, but there are some people are out there. Donald glanced away, and the Pilot hummed, closing his eyes as they walked. "It's okay for you to miss her, y'know. She…you two were close for a long time."

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Donald's voice was quiet, fingers deep in the pits of his clothes. "But…me and Daisy are right. We weren't good for each other, brought out the worst of us together." He paused. "I hope he's good to her."

"I know."

"But I'm having a good time though," Donald assured, making him smile. Launchpad led him to a bench where the water fountain are as they sat together, enjoying the nature of the park and the beautiful sight of the full moon with bright stars. Now this was more like their usual dates. Then Launchpad looked over at Donald with a teasing look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault I have these female antics," Donald scolded with his face flushed, turning away from him to hide it.

Launchpad chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on Donald's neck before meeting the lips. "Thank you, I love you so much." He then pulled Donald closer to his side as Donald rest his head on Launchpad chest. Donald then look at Launchpad, silencing, he kiss the Pilot. He poured his love into that kiss. Launchpad kissed Donald while pushing himself lower on the bench, making him lay over him on his chest.

When Donald broke the kiss, he looked down at Launchpad with loving eyes. They got up and walk forward the car Launchpad park.

They drove back to McDuck Manor. They drove in silence back to the Institute, hands entwined and fingers linked, stars twinkling down and the moon lighting their path when the lights of the inner city faded away. The longer they drove, the more Donald felt the weight of what happened between him and Daisy slide off his shoulders, each step lighter. When they got back, Donald turned to look at him, giving him a smile and his hand a squeeze.

"I enjoyed tonight."

Launchpad felt his face flush fully, fingers brushing through the feathers at the back of his neck. "So did I," he admitted, even if it felt like he had worried about other people's opinions most of the night.

Launchpad paused, scratching his cheek. "Y'know, there's a new episode of Darkwing Duck coming out on tv. If you wanna watch it I mean."

"Launchpad McQuack, are you asking me out again?"

"Mayyyyybe."

The duck sighed and shook his head, smiling softly before tilting his head to kiss his companion on the cheek. "I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

It was night time here in Duckburg, in the top hill, stood of McDuck Manor. Inside, everyone was fussing, they are all excited. That Donald Duck was going out with Launchpad Mcquack for their first ever official date. The boys couldn't be more happier. Their uncle is going to his date with Launchpad.

Today, Donald and Launchpad are getting ready for his date as the boys are in his room to help him getting ready for his date. Launchpad made a perfect plan so his boyfriend will have a perfect time.

In his room, Donald was getting ready, his boys was helping him get ready. But they are arguing of which outfit their uncle would wear.

"No Huey! We are not dressing our uncle like some teacher!"

"But he look so good!"

"I think he look awesome in this outfit, I got from hot topic!"

"Absolutely not! I don't want our uncle to look like a street gangster or a emo Louie!"

The boys can't decide of what outfit their uncle would wear. They have different options and style of clothing. They didn't have exact agreement of those cloth that Donald have own in his closet.

"Well, Launchpad is going to take him somewhere that fancy like some restaurant, and Unca Donald need to be look nice and fancy since he IS a nephew of Scrooge McDuck for duck stake!"

"Huey! Language." The tripet turn their head to the bathroom.

In the living room, Launchpad was sitting right across of Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck of the world. He was so nervous, but he wasn't nervous of his date. He was so nervous being alone with Mr. McDuck. Both of them never speak any words, Launchpad try to put up a warm smile to him or telling him some joke to light up the mood. He felt sweat on his forehead going down. He wore a white slim fit non-iron, grey vest with black buttons, black bow tie, red sash around his waist, a black tuxedo jacket, and a red blossom flowers that was pinned on his left chest.

"So……" Launchpad began to say, thinking that they have been silent enough. "Lovely night we're having." He chuckle. "Indeed." Scrooge glare at him as Launchpad try to not look at him. The way he glare, it look like some overprotective father meeting his daughter boyfriend for the first time. But except that his man was not his father. Instead that he was his uncle. Scrooge McDuck, aka, the richest duck in the world. He have know Mr. McDuck since he was twenty years old.

"Unca Scrooge, stop glaring that him you are making him more nervous." They both turn their head face the living room entrance. Donald walk in, wearing a cream shirt with army green tie and a navy blue tuxedo suit. "Well… um, what did you think? This is the only one I wore since my job interview with Glomgold."

Launchpad walk over to Donald. "You look handsome LP." Donald smile. "Thank you. You look handsomer! I mean not fuller you don't look fuller, but, m-more handsome." Launchpad ramble. Letting out a small giggle, Donald smile. "Thank you, are you ready?" Launchpad begins so gentlemen, Donald took his arms and walk forward the door as Duckworth open it for them. As they walk out, they can heard McDuck telling them they must be home before eleven.

"So, what's the plan? Our attire is more formal than our usual dates, and our usual is what you're most comfortable with," Donald asked, letting Launchpad open a door for him onto the car like a gentleman.

"Uh, I just thought that we could try something different," the Pilot answered unsurely.

"Uh-huh…" Donald replied, seeing right through the excuse and gave him an amused look that said 'I will ask again, but I'll let it go for now'. Launchpad smiled and shook his head. With his date secured at his side, the Pilot took off on his car.

They drive through the city of Duckburg and chat. They have finally reach their destination, Launchpad had parked the car at the park lot of a restaurant. They both got off the car and walk together while holding their hands. It wasn't anything really fancy or a fast-food restaurant. It looked good, and the food smelled good. Launchpad and Donald walked in and was escorted to their seat, a booth seat, where they sat side by side.They got a few stares as they walk by, but nothing too harmful.

The waiter gave them the menus. "I'll be back in a few to get your order. Can I get you anything to drink with? Water? Coffee? Coke? Some wine?"

"Yeah, I will have wine please?" Donald smile at the waiter. "And I will have wine too." Launchpad said as the waitress write it down on the note.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your drinks."

"Thanks you." Launchpad smile. The waiter smile as he walked off. And then, Launchpad had his arm stretched out behind Donald on the top of seat, allowing the smaller duck to snuggle right into his side. The two were having a good conversation. They laughed, poked fun, and exchange quick and small kisses. They were completely comfortable with each other.

They then look at the menu together, and search more foods on the menu. With that, the waiter came back to the table. "Alright, what can I get for you two?"

Donald was the first to speak up. "I'll take a Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard and a cup of chicory coffee, and also chicken noodle soup."

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a Morro Bay Sole, and also some coffee." Launchpad said.

"Alright." The waiter said. "Be out in a few." Launchpad watched him or a moment before turning his attention back to his date, frowning a bit. "Is there something wrong, Donald?"

He must have been drumming his fingers against the table with a bit more force than he thought he was, pausing before he shook his head. "No. No, there's nothing wrong."

"Then why do you look like you want to bolt?"

He had him there. Donald inhaled sharply before exhaling it out, shoulders sagging and returning his gaze to the menu. "I'm probably just paranoid." He scoffed, mostly at himself. "Like Daisy would ever be in a restaurant like this. She rather go to the expensive restaurants in town."

Launchpad frowned, tilting his head. "What makes you think that was her name down there?" He gestured around them, more to the outside world than anything. "There's probably a billion men in the township of Duckburg alone, the chances of us running into her here are slim to none." Reaching across, he took hold of Donald's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Besides, even if it is her…"

"…We can leave," the Pilot responded, returning the squeeze and giving him a grateful smile, ducking his head. "Thanks."

When their food came out, the atmosphere didn't changed as they ate with good manners. One or the other would toss a little piece of something on their plate at the other when teased. They engaged in small talk, chatting about Darkwing Duck(Donald is cool with that) and many more, and Donald began relaxing the more time went on. Launchpad said something that made Donald blush and kissed his beak, resulting in Donald nuzzling into his side as if to hide his red face. None of the other people even glanced their way, too engrossed in their own conversations to bother them, and as he sipped his wine, he started feeling better about himself.

They then ordered dessert, which Launchpad insisted on paying on the dinner and the food itself. Launchpad ordered a ice cream sundae. Donald ordered a vanilla cake that came with a scoop of whips cream and a strawberry on top.

They happily dug into their dessert. Launchpad made a comment to Donald with a smirk clear on his face, making him blush again. They were really enjoying themselves.

Too bad that wasn't going to last.

The moment he heard her voice, Donald's spine tingled cold, fingers breaking the food in his fork as his shoulders hunched, head lowering. Daisy was the one person he hadn't seen since their breakup. A nudge under the table made him look at Launchpad, the Pilot giving him a small, comforting smile and a tilt of his head, gesturing to the door. He nodded, and Launchpad pulled his wallet out from his jacket to place necessary bills on the table, the two of them getting up to leave.

"…Donald?"

The normally catty voice of his ex made him cringe, turning his head to look at her. She was with that duck she came to the restaurant with his cousin Gladstone in an attempt to make him jealous. The noises of tinkering cutlery in the restaurant quieted, people obviously listening in, wanting to see what was going on but without causing a disturbance to it. Donald turned, fingers subconsciously reaching to grasp Launchpad's hand as he looked at Daisy, who looked back, appearing to be just as unsure as he was.

"Uh…Daisy, I…"

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry." She closed the distance between them, Launchpad looking like he was ready to step between them if need be so he then stood there if Donald need someone to comfort him. "Gladstone made me realise I demanded, and being selfish and harsh too much of you, and I pushed you away when I didn't get everything I wanted. You were right when you called me a gold digger and accused me of coming back to you for your money and because you're relative to Scrooge McDuck. It's not much but…I wanted to apologise for everything. Will you forgive me?

Donald frowned a little, looking at the dashing duck near her who inclined his head to him in a nod. He raised his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, squeezing Launchpad's in his other for comfort and feeling a squeeze back. "I have to think about it," he said at last, not looking at Daisy. "This decision is going to hurt me a lot more than you hurt me since we broke up. But I need sometimes to think about this later. I will text you when I accept your apology. But please give me some times to think. But right now, me and my date need to continue our date."

Daisy nodded as she walk back to her seat with Gladstone as the duck and the Pilot head their way to the exited and walk toward their car. They then drove away and Launchpad and Donald were heading their way to one of Duckburg parks. Launchpad park his car on the side of the street walk. Launchpad held out his arm to Donald. Taking it, they walked into the park.

"Well, that went better than expected," Launchpad said, breaking the silence as they got further up the park. No body was in the park that night, but there are some people are out there. Donald glanced away, and the Pilot hummed, closing his eyes as they walked. "It's okay for you to miss her, y'know. She…you two were close for a long time."

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Donald's voice was quiet, fingers deep in the pits of his clothes. "But…me and Daisy are right. We weren't good for each other, brought out the worst of us together." He paused. "I hope he's good to her."

"I know."

"But I'm having a good time though," Donald assured, making him smile. Launchpad led him to a bench where the water fountain are as they sat together, enjoying the nature of the park and the beautiful sight of the full moon with bright stars. Now this was more like their usual dates. Then Launchpad looked over at Donald with a teasing look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault I have these female antics," Donald scolded with his face flushed, turning away from him to hide it.

Launchpad chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on Donald's neck before meeting the lips. "Thank you, I love you so much." He then pulled Donald closer to his side as Donald rest his head on Launchpad chest. Donald then look at Launchpad, silencing, he kiss the Pilot. He poured his love into that kiss. Launchpad kissed Donald while pushing himself lower on the bench, making him lay over him on his chest.

When Donald broke the kiss, he looked down at Launchpad with loving eyes. They got up and walk forward the car Launchpad park.

They drove back to McDuck Manor. They drove in silence back to the Institute, hands entwined and fingers linked, stars twinkling down and the moon lighting their path when the lights of the inner city faded away. The longer they drove, the more Donald felt the weight of what happened between him and Daisy slide off his shoulders, each step lighter. When they got back, Donald turned to look at him, giving him a smile and his hand a squeeze.

"I enjoyed tonight."

Launchpad felt his face flush fully, fingers brushing through the feathers at the back of his neck. "So did I," he admitted, even if it felt like he had worried about other people's opinions most of the night.

Launchpad paused, scratching his cheek. "Y'know, there's a new episode of Darkwing Duck coming out on tv. If you wanna watch it I mean."

"Launchpad McQuack, are you asking me out again?"

"Mayyyyybe."

The duck sighed and shook his head, smiling softly before tilting his head to kiss his companion on the cheek. "I'd love to."


End file.
